Sweet & Sour
by John Larimore
Summary: The girls may pay the price of addiction.


The following is a Powerpuff Girls fanfiction. You know the disclaimers. I am not affiliated with the show and do not own the characters.  
  
The story is an adaptation of "Candy is Dandy." If you missed that episode, the girls become addicted to candy.  
  
I took a few plot liberties such as referring to an episode that took place after "Candy is Dandy"if it took place before, but we fanfiction writers do things like that.  
  
Enjoy and please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
SWEET AND SOUR  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"What's wrong Mayor?" asked Blossom.  
  
"There's a giant gumdrop on the highway! It's blocking traffic! Please do something with it!"  
  
The Blossom and Bubble tried not to roll their eyes. Buttercup no made such effort to hide her exasperation. Life in Townsville was pretty odd sometimes.  
  
The Powerpuff flew to intersection Miss Bellum told them about and found the gumdrop.  
  
"Come on Puffs," said Blossom. "We'll take it and drop it-somewhere."  
  
They swooped down and started to lift the gumdrop. Suddenly, hands extended from its surface and seized them. The Girls struggled, but where helpless. The Buttercup felt the hand sinking. When she looked up, she saw what was happening. The gumdrop was melting.  
  
Actually most of it was melting. The hands remained rock solid.  
  
A drop fell onto Buttercup's face. She suddenly realized her peril. She was lower on the gumdrop than her sisters. She would be covered and suffocated in short order. Smothered under a mass of thick liquid candy.  
  
"No! Help me!" screamed Buttercup. She fought uselessly against the hand.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles struggled, but where as helpless as their sister. They could do nothing to help her.  
  
"No! No!" thought Buttercup.  
  
The melting gumdrop covered her mouth and crept up to her eyes. No air. No escape.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" cried Buttercup. She bolted out of bed into the air. After a tense moment of shaking and sweating, she drifted back down and found herself wrapped in her sisters arms.  
  
"It's all right Buttercup," said Blossom.  
  
"I though it was almost over," said Buttercup.  
  
"It is," said Blossom. "We just need a little longer."  
  
"Remember, we're almost there," said Bubbles.  
  
"Girls, can I come in?"  
  
"Come on in Professor," said Blossom.  
  
The Professor walked in and scooped Buttercup into his arms.  
  
"Another nightmare Darling?"  
  
"Yes. Same thing. Candy."  
  
"I'm sorry Sweetheart. Just hold on. You're almost through it. I know you can do it. Just hold on."  
  
The Professor talked to them a while then tucked them back in. Blossom and Bubbles asked Buttercup if she was all right. She said that she was and the two of them soon fell back asleep. Buttercup, whose answer had not been completely honest, stayed awake for a while.  
  
How did they get into this? It all started when the Mayor innocently offered them a some candy as a thank you gift. The Girls found themselves hooked. Hooked so bad they made a deal with Mojo Jojo. Then things really came to a head.  
  
Part One  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"So long Mojo," called Buttercup as she literally dropped him at his doorstep. "We'll do it again tomorrow."  
  
"Accursed Powerpuff Girls," Mojo growled to himself as he entered his home. "How could I have agreed to their plan? I could get kicked out of the Villains' League for this. Except that there is no Villains' League which is unfortunate. However, if there was a Villains' League I'd be kicked out of it which would be more unfortunate. Therefore it is fortunate that there is no Villains' League.  
  
"Nonetheless, there should be a Villains' League so I may form a Villains' League. But, if I form a Villains' League I would be kicked out of it so I cannot form a Villains' League. So I must ensure that I cannot be kicked out of the Villains' League before I form it. Once I cannot be kicked out of the Villains' League I will form the Villains' League and that will be fortunate."  
  
He paced the room as reviewed his mistake.  
  
"I should not have agreed to their stupid plan. Why commit crimes just so that they can stop me and be rewarded. If they did not stop me I'd get what I desired. And what I desire is the and destruction of the Powerpuff girls. And I will use their addiction against them."  
  
Part Two  
  
Blossom stared at the line hotline. Four days and nothing. What was Mojo doing? Didn't he know that they'd bust him out of jail in a few hours?  
  
Bubbles watched Buttercup pace. It wasn't often that she thought their heads where large for their bodies. She rarely compared their body's proportions to other people's. Right now, she was comparing Buttercup to something else.  
  
A large sphere on a long, thin shape. Just like a lollipop. A lollipop with a licorice topping and two lime flavored specks. What was the rest of the lollipop flavored to be? After a moment, she thought she figured it out.  
  
"Are you smacking your lips at me?"  
  
"Of course not, Butterscotch-I mean Buttercup."  
  
Buttercup normally would have given Bubbles a tongue lashing, but the word "Butterscotch" sent her mind in another direction.  
  
"It's been months!" she cried.  
  
"It's been four days," said Blossom, just barely managing to keep her usual logically demeanor. "If just feels longer."  
  
"Too long," complained Bubble. "I'll go nuts it I don't get some candy."  
  
"Wonder why the Professor refuses?" said Buttercup.  
  
"Something about it affecting our body chemistry badly," said Blossom, not realizing that she was both feeling and seeing what the Professor meant.  
  
"Let's see Mojo tonight," said Buttercup. "He'd better have a good explanation."  
  
"Breaking his promise," said Bubbles angrily. "That's lousy."  
  
Blossom's calm broke.  
  
"Why wait till tonight? Let's go see that monkey now!"  
  
Without even waiting for a reply, she took off, shattering the window. Two streaks, one green and one blue, made two more holes in the window.  
  
The Professor ran into the room. He looked at the window in confusion. All he could think was that there was a major emergency, except the hotline hadn't rang. Still, his girls had been acting strange lately. Quiet and keeping to themselves.  
  
They seemed quite glued to the hotline. Granted, Mojo Jojo had been active for about a week, but the girls almost seemed to want him to strike again. He needed to talk with them.  
  
Mojo heard three crashes, so consecutive they where almost merged into one, in the next room. The sound was familiar and for the first time he happy to hear it. He rose from his chair and strode into the living room.  
  
"Ah Powerpuff Girls, so good to see you. What may I do for you?"  
  
"Why aren't you committing crimes Mojo?" demanded Blossom.  
  
"I decided that our deal wasn't working out," said Mojo. "What's the point of me committing just so you can be rewarded? The point of crime is to wealthy and powerful. The thrill is not enough for me. So I'm going to propose a change in our deal. You let me get away when I commit a crime and I'll give five pieces of candy each."  
  
"Five pieces?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"That is correct. Five pieces if you let me get away. I do not expect you let me escape every time of course, just now and then."  
  
"Forget it Mojo," said Blossom. "We won't-."(pause.)"-five pieces? Powerpuff huddle."  
  
The three girls huddled together. Mojo sat in a nearby chair and tried to look casual. He had a trump card in case they refused. If they didn't refused he'd play it anyway to ensure they were his.  
  
"What do you think Girls?" asked Blossom. "We've never let any criminal escape before."  
  
"We busted Mojo out of prison," said Buttercup. "Same thing."  
  
"Five pieces," said Bubbles. "The Major only gives one."  
  
"I know," said Blossom. "Imagine five."  
  
"Well," said Bubbles, "as long as Mojo doesn't do anything too terrible."  
  
"Maybe him getting away once or twice wouldn't be so bad," said Blossom.  
  
"Not like we're doing it every time," said Buttercup.  
  
"It sounds better than the old deal," said Bubbles.  
  
"O.K."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"Mojo," said Blossom, flying up just above her sisters' heads. "You have a deal. Just don't do anything too, too bad."  
  
"And we're not letting you escape all the time," added Bubbles.  
  
"And no tricks," said Buttercup.  
  
"Of course not," said Mojo. "In fact," he walked over to a closet and pulled out a box, "I have a little preview."  
  
He opened the box showing several lollipops accompanied by hard and chewy candies.  
  
"Consider it a gesture of good faith to seal our bargain."  
  
The Powerpuffs hung in the air, unaware of him or each other, staring at the candy. Then they swooped down.  
  
Mojo expected the contents of the box to be devoured in several seconds, but after only a few mouthfuls the Girls stopped. Soon, they were floating to the ceiling, looking as if they were in a trance. They drifted aimlessly with looks of absolute contentment on their faces. Finally, they landed, but did not seem to fully out their bliss.  
  
"Whoa," said Buttercup.  
  
"Better than the Major's," said Bubbles.  
  
"Well, thanks Mojo," said Blossom. "I guess we have deal."  
  
"Excellent. You can start by letting me escape tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?" asked Blossom.  
  
"I have important plans. No one will get hurt. Just let me slip by you. I'll make myself hard to find. Then you may meet me back here after school for your fifteen pieces."  
  
"O.K.," said Buttercup. "But remember, no one gets hurt."  
  
"Of course not. And take the rest of the box with you."  
  
"Thanks," said Bubbles. "We'll see you."  
  
After the Girls left Mojo laughed to himself.  
  
"This is even better than I thought. They are in another world when they eat candy. I make a super sweet, extra good candy and destroy them while they're rapture.  
  
"But wait, if I destroy them while them while they're in rapture they will never see their destruction coming. What good is destroying someone if they do not know it is coming? The best part of destroying your enemies is their few moments of terror before the end. If they do not know it is coming they will not have a few moments of terror. If they do not have their few moments of terror there will not be a best part. If there is not best part why do it? Therefore they must have a few moments of terror so there will be a best part so there is a reason to do it. The Powerpuff girls must know it is coming or I will have no best so might as well not do it.  
  
"Ah ha! I will immobilize them while they are in rapture and then when they are out rapture I will destroy them. They will know it is coming. Then there will a best part. And I will have a reason to it. So I will."  
  
Mojo went back to laughing.  
  
Part Three  
  
The trio of sisters landed in their bedroom and opened the box.  
  
"I'll divide it up," said Blossom.  
  
"Why are you dividing it up?" asked Bubbles. "Let me divide it up."  
  
"I say neither one of you is going to divide it up," said Buttercup.  
  
"Well you're not going too," said Bubbles.  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Says me," said Blossom. "The leader should divide it up."  
  
"Maybe the leader wants the best for herself. I'm divide among all of us."  
  
"You'll take the most," said Bubbles.  
  
"All right," said Blossom. "We'll divide it up together."  
  
Eyeing each other, the Girls reached into the box.  
  
"Hold it," said Bubbles. "We're Puff sisters. We can trust each other."  
  
Relaxing, but not as much as they pretended, the Girls apologized to each other. They reached for the box, this time feeling less suspicion, and being more subtle with what they were feeling. Then came the knock on the door.  
  
"One minute," they all said together. They quickly pushed the box into their closet. "Come in."  
  
"Hi Girls," said the Professor as he walked in. "We need to talk. I'm worried."  
  
"Why?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Well, first of all you usually open the window before you fly out of it."  
  
The Professor pointed at the shattered glass.  
  
"Oops," said Bubbles.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Buttercup.  
  
"Guess we were in a hurry," said Blossom. "We'll pay for it out of our allowances.  
  
"There's more to it than that Girls. You've been hanging around the hotline a lot."  
  
"Just want to be prepared," Buttercup.  
  
"Mojo Jojo has been awfully busy lately," said Bubbles.  
  
"I know," said th Professor. "Every time you three catch him he escapes from prison and tries something the next day. The police still haven't figured out how he escapes. It's like some with superpower is breaking him out."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . I," stammered Blossom. She looked to her sisters for support. Bubbles was trying so hard to look innocent she looked suspicious. Buttercup was had nervous grin and shuffling on her feet.  
  
"I suspect he has some time robot that's programed to rescue him from prison. How he could conceal it beyond me."  
  
"Well maybe he has some sort of camouflage device," said Blossom before her sisters could say something stupid.  
  
"Maybe," said the Professor. "At any rate, he's quiet so maybe you Girls could relax a little. I know he could start again at any moment, but you have lives besides being superheroes."  
  
"You're right Professor," said Blossom. "We can't just hang around the hotline."  
  
"And we're sorry about the window."  
  
"Well, it will come out of your allowances. Come on Girls, let's get dinner."  
  
"Great," said the Girls as they thought about dessert.  
  
Part Four  
  
The next day Powerpuff's were listening to their math lesson Blossom eagerly, Buttercup, reluctantly, and Bubbles feeling mostly neutral.  
  
"I wish Mojo would hurry up and do something," though Buttercup.  
  
"I wonder when Mojo will strike," wonder Blossom. "Not during math or reading I hope."  
  
"Mojo better not go back on our deal again," thought Bubbles. "I wish he'd hurry. His candy's great."  
  
At that moment the school hotline rang. Ms. Keana picked it up.  
  
"All right Mayor," she said after listening for a few moments. "Girls, Mojo Jojo is robbing an electronics store. You'd better get going."  
  
"We're on Ms. Keana," said Blossom.  
  
The three sisters made three holes in the ceiling yet again. Their teacher sighed . Maybe they needed a skylight that opened.  
  
Mojo's tank rolled through the park.  
  
"Blast the treads with your eye beams," said Blossom.  
  
"But Blossom aren't we-," began Bubbles.  
  
"They're doing to much damage Bubbles. Blast them."  
  
The treads snapped and the wheels shattered under the eye beam assault. Mojo fled his tank through one of the escape hatches.  
  
"You won't catch me this time Powerpuffs," he called. He pressed a button on the device attached to his belt and a smoke screen spilled from the tank.  
  
"Find him," said Blossom. She hoped her sisters would understand that really weren't suppose to. Ten minutes later. Mojo was back in his lair and the Girls were apologizing to the Mayor.  
  
"That's O.K. Girls," said the Mayor. "I suppose even the Powerpuffs can't get them every time."  
  
"I feel guilty," said Bubbles as they flew back to school.  
  
"Me too," said Blossom. "I hope the Mayor never finds out the truth."  
  
"It's Miss Bellum we have worry about," said Buttercup. "But I feel a little bad too."  
  
After school the Girls flew to Mojo's and were soon in their ecstacy. Not one Girls was aware of her surrounding allowing Mojo to observe them. He calculated the width, position, and timing of energy beam.  
  
"Pleasure doing business with you Powerpuff Girls. We'll have another caper in a few days."  
  
"All right Mojo," said Blossom, "but after that we'll have to try to catch you."  
  
"Very well," said Mojo. "We don't want your reputations damaged. You can pursue me back to my lair after my escape."  
  
The three girls left and Mojo laughed again.  
  
"After that you'll have to catch me? There won't be an after that Powerpuffs. After that you'll be a memory."  
  
Part Five  
  
It had been a few days since the Girls had first let Mojo escape. The Professor was wondering what was happening to his Girls. Bubbles seemed restless. Buttercup was withdrawing into her anger instead of expressing it. Finally, Blossom, once anxious to learn about anything, was losing interest in everything, but the hotline. Chore were half-done and he had suspicions about their home work. He told them that they could come to him with any problem, but they said that they were fine.  
  
It only got worse. Soon all three were tense and edgy.  
  
"Blossom, isn't your turn to vacuum your room today?"  
  
"Not now, Professor. I'm thinking."  
  
"Well think while you're vacuuming."  
  
"Do you think I'm a slave? Vacuum it yourself for a change!"  
  
"What did you say young lady?"  
  
"I-oh, um, I just."  
  
"Blossom."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Then think about it in the time out corner."  
  
"But Professor-."  
  
"Time out corner. Now Blossom."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
As Blossom reluctantly floated to the corner, the professor returned to kitchen with the intention of mopping the floor. He was interrupted by shouts from the backyard. When he ran out, he was shocked to see Buttercup and Bubbles battling, each trying to overwhelm the others eye beams.  
  
"All right you two, stop it now!"  
  
They turned of their eye beams and looked at each him.  
  
"Bubbles go to my laboratory and find a corner sit in. Don't touch anything. Buttercup go sit in a corner in the den."  
  
"But Professor-."  
  
"She started-."  
  
"Do what I told you! We'll all talk later."  
  
The two sister went into the house. The Professor shook his head. He was at a lost. Later that after day, he spoke to his daughters.  
  
"Buttercup, Bubbles, what happened? You've had disagreements before, but this time you where openly violent towards each other."  
  
"You know how she picks on me Professor," said Bubbles quietly. "Maybe I just wanted to to stand up for myself for once."  
  
"With your eye beams?"  
  
"She fired first!"  
  
"Buttercup?"  
  
"She came at me, said Buttercup. She sounded upset, but not angry. "I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Where you picking on her?"  
  
"I just said the she was raking to slow."  
  
"You said, 'You're raking to slow you baby jerk.'"  
  
"I never said jerk."  
  
"Enough," said the Professor. He could tell tempers were starting to flare. "Buttercup I've told you before about picking on Bubbles. Bubbles, I'm glad you tried to stand up for yourself, but if went after Buttercup that was the wrong."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm sorry Bubbles."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
The Professor felt he had to dig deeper in this matter, but first there was a possibly related manner he had to handle.  
  
"What were you upset about Blossom?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on, I don't think that you really upset about me asking you to vacuum."  
  
"Not really. I sorry I got smart-mouthed."  
  
"Well, I accept your apology, but what was bothering you."  
  
Blossom hesitated. She wanted to tell the Professor what was going on. It was the responsible thing to do. But in the back of her mind she repeating, "If you do, no more candy," to herself. Maybe half the truth was the solution.  
  
"It's Mojo Jojo. First he commits a crime everyday, then nothing, then when finally starts again he gets away."  
  
"You three can't succeed all the time. That's impossible for anybody. As for Mojo, well, I  
  
definitely think he's up to something. When we find out or figure it out, I'll bet you girls will put him back behind bars. Their might be a way to catch whoever helped him break out the last few times."  
  
Blossom cringed and Bubbles shuttered. Buttercup looked away. Then all three quickly turned their full attention back to the Professor who was surprised by their reactions. Maybe they feeling a little afraid. Whoever was breaking Mojo out was probably pretty powerful.  
  
"There are two things to remember. First, you have to believe in yourselves. Second, if you're upset about something calm down first and then talk to each other or to me. Remember, you can come to me with anything."  
  
"Anything?" asked Blossom.  
  
"I'll listen to any problem, no matter how serious."  
  
"Thanks Professor," said Buttercup quickly. "We'll remember that."  
  
"We'll be good from now on," said Bubbles. "I think we better go bed now."  
  
"It's not quite your bedtime yet."  
  
"That's O.K.," said Buttercup. "It's been a long day."  
  
"All right. I'll come tuck you in."  
  
The three girls floated to their room. Bubbles and Buttercup were on either side of their sister. They held her arms and stayed very close.  
  
The Professor followed confused. Blossom had acted like she had something to say, but had become silent when her sisters spoke. After he'd tucked them in and left, the Powerpuffs waited until he was out of earshot.  
  
"You two can let me go now," hissed Blossom.  
  
"Geeeez," said Buttercup, releasing her sister, "you were going to spill the beans."  
  
"Mmmmm," said Bubbles, always easily distracted. "Maybe Mojo has jellybeans."  
  
"Maybe so," said Buttercup, for once just as easily distracted.  
  
Blossom wrestled with her emotions. Jellybeans. She should have told the Professor. They came in many flavors didn't they? This was going too far. They were probably chewy and sticky. They were starting to behave badly. What were they made of? She was supposed to be the responsible one. They looked good. This wasn't how Powerpuffs-. Maybe they could ask Mojo if he had jellybeans. Hold on, back to the issue. He might by some jellybeans if he didn't have any. What had she been thinking about? So many types of candy to try. Couldn't have important.  
  
Part Six  
  
That Saturday morning the hotline rang. Blossom flew to answer it.  
  
"Yes Mayor?" (Pause.) "Mojo in another tank?" (Pause.) "We're on our way."  
  
The streaks of blue, pink, and green crossed the sky again. When they reached the area, they found Mojo robbing another electronics store. He was already getting into the tank when the arrived.  
  
"Too late Powerpuff girls."  
  
He climbed into the tank and moments later a rocket manned rocked launched from it. The Powerpuff Girls pursed it. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded everyone.  
  
The three Girls rubbed their eyes. That had been a little rough. At least it didn't look like they'd allowed Mojo to escape.  
  
"After him Powerpuff Girls," said Blossom. They took off to his lair.  
  
Meanwhile, the Professor went into the Girl's room to get laundry. He checked under the bed. Dirty clothes sometimes wound up there instead of in the hamper. Then he went to check the closet floor-and found a box of candy wrappers.  
  
He sat where he was, frozen.  
  
Candy. This wasn't good. Due to the Girls unique birth, their bodies didn't work the same as other people's. He always suspected that they could get addicted to concentrated sugar. Even the syrup they put on their pancakes (a frequent breakfast for Bubbles) made him wary. Now, candy.  
  
That would explain their behavior. Possibly how Mojo had escaped. Addiction affected mind, body, and spirit.  
  
But something else was bothering him. Some feeling within his parental gut. There was something else going on. Something serious.  
  
He'd heard on the radio that the Powerpuff Girls were flying to Mojo Jojo's lair. He felt that they were in danger. He ran to his lab to retrieve an item he thought he'd put away for good.  
  
Part Seven  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup found Mojo waiting for them next to an open trunk of candy.  
  
"Five pieces each," said Mojo. "Just as we agreed."  
  
Blossom started to remind him that next time they'd try to catch him, but decided it could wait. Soon, she was floating in the air with her sisters. Mojo pressed a button a remote on his belt and the three Powerpuffs received a jolt that knocked them unconscious.  
  
"At last," thought Mojo, "I have them. Now to strap them down and turn the ray to full power."  
  
A few minutes later, Bubbles awoke. She felt something across her chest and was lying on something cold and hard.  
  
"Hello Bubbles," said Mojo. "Did you have a nice nap? Don't worry it you didn't. You'll be resting permanently soon."  
  
"What is this?" demanded Bubbles. Mojo was above her sitting at the controls of what looked like a massive weapon. "What are you doing?"  
  
She tried to break free of the strap, but couldn't. Whatever it was made of, it was strong.  
  
"What?" said Blossom groggily. "Bubbles hold still. Why are-? What's happening."  
  
Blossom had suddenly realized they weren't lying in their own bed. She joined Bubbles in struggling as Buttercup came to."  
  
"What's going on?" she shouted.  
  
"Your destruction is what's going on," said Mojo. "I saw that you Girls were in a moment of weakness after eating candy. I used that moment to knock you out. And now that you are not knocked out I will destroy you. And you cannot stop me from destroying because you are trapped. And your trapped because I knocked you out and trapped you. And now that you are trapped you cannot stop me. Now that you cannot stop me I will destroy you. I can destroy you because you are trapped which happened after I knock you out. Because after I knocked you out-."  
  
"Geeez, Mojo. Are you going to talk us to death?"  
  
"No Buttercup. My jumbo electric ray will finish the job."  
  
Mojo pressed buttons and flipped switches. The lights on the ray glowed eerily.  
  
"Fifty seconds to full power."  
  
While the Girls fought against their bonds, Mojo watched the counter, alternatively looking at them. Every ten seconds he'd announce time left.  
  
"Forty seconds to full power."  
  
"Thirty seconds to full power."  
  
"Twenty seconds to full power."  
  
"Ten seconds to full power."  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one! This is it! Goodbye Powerpuff Girls!"  
  
Mojo pressed the large red button and the electric blast cut through the air. An instant before it left the ray, a white streak smashed through the wall. It swooped down in front the Girls and blocked the ray with a shield.  
  
"What!" cried Mojo. "No! No! Currrrsssses!"  
  
He reached through the back exit of the control compartment. The white figure flew up and ripped off the front of the ray. Then it returned to the Girls.  
  
"Professor!" they cried together.  
  
"Your Power suit!" said Buttercup.  
  
"You kept it!" said Bubbles.  
  
"Just in case of an emergency," said the Professor. With his added strength, the Girls were ables to break the bonds holding them. "Now let's get that monkey!"  
  
Mojo Jojo climbed into tank just before the Professor and the Girls came into the room. Blossom froze the wheels with her ice breathe. Bubbles melted the guns with her eye beams. The Professor and Buttercup ripped open the compartment. Mojo Jojo was plucked from his seat. Moments later, he was in a police van, heading back to prison. This time, no Powerpuff would break him out.  
  
"Maybe I should start that Villians' League after all," he grumbled after reluctantly telling the common thug he was sharing the van with the story.  
  
"Forget it," said the thug. "You'd just be thrown out."  
  
"Professor you saved us," said Buttercup.  
  
"You're a hero!" cried Bubbles.  
  
"Thanks Professor," said Blossom.  
  
"I'm just glad you're all O.K.," said the Professor. "But we need to talk when we get home."  
  
AND SO, THE DAY WAS SAVED THANKS TO, THE PROFESSOR.  
  
But this isn't were the story ends.  
  
Part Eight  
  
"That's the whole story Professor," said Blossom. "I don't know what happened to us."  
  
"I do," said the Professor. "You're addicted Girls. Addiction does thing to you. It makes you want something so badly, it's had to say "No," when you get the chance even if it's something wrong with how you get it."  
  
"We're sorry Professor," said Bubbles. "We should have listened to you about candy."  
  
"Well I guess I should have explained why more thoroughly. But you three are going to have stay away from candy from now on."  
  
"Are we in trouble?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"If you mean am I going to punish you the answer's "no." If you mean is beating an addiction tough, the answer's "yes. It's going to be hard Girls. It's not like fighting monsters or criminals. This enemy's inside you. I'll do whatever I can to help you, but mostly I can just give emotional support and I'll get a therapist. A lot of this will on you three. Can you say, "no," to your candy cravings?"  
  
"Yes we can," said Blossom.  
  
"We'll beat this one too Professor," said Buttercup.  
  
"We'll be Powerpuffs again," said Bubbles.  
  
After her sisters went to sleep, Blossom knocked on the Professor's door. He could tell that she was upset.  
  
"What's wrong Sweetheart?"  
  
"It's just that most people get addicted to alcohol or cocaine or marijuana or even caffeine. We get addicted to candy. Sometimes I'm reminded that we're not human."  
  
"Well maybe that's true from a strictly scientific point of view. But it goes way beyond that. It doesn't matter that you're not human. Do you know what you are?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're my little angles."  
  
Epilogue  
  
(Present)  
  
That had all been a couple of weeks ago. It had been much harder than the girls thought. There was a lot of support from Ms. Keane, the Professor, and each other. It was getting easier, and Buttercup knew that end in time. Like they said, they'd be Powerpuffs again.  
  
Finally relaxing, she fell asleep. 


End file.
